


Deal Breaker

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Remy take an important step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt. Enjoy!

Nothing good ever happened after someone spoke the words, “Just one more shot.” 

Even if the person speaking those words happened to be a rather good looking (in a scruffy kind of way) guy with a Cajun accent who was a really good cook and liked to flirt. Because that guy also liked to drink. And his idea of a good third date was getting smashed in the kitchen after a home-cooked meal. 

Remy half-dragged Pietro into his bedroom and pushed him on the bed. His three cats scattered with various noises of protest. Pietro grinned up at Remy, a bit lopsided, and Remy straddled himself on top of him. Pietro's lips looked really appealing, so Remy kissed them. 

And didn't stop. Pietro grasped Remy's hair and deepened the kiss, and soon they were lost in each other. 

“You taste like a beer factory,” Pietro murmured when they broke apart. Remy's shirt had disappeared. So had Pietro's. The cats were forming a nest out of the discarded clothing. 

“It's not called a beer factory, chere,” Remy said. 

“Then what is it called?” 

“A, um, re—ah--” Pietro interrupted him with another kiss. 

The room felt hot, but in a good way. Remy reached for Pietro's pants, grabbed the zipper, and pulled down. Pietro broke their kiss with a sharp intake of breath and pushed Remy's hands away. 

“What's wrong?” Remy drawled. “We're dating. This ain't a one night stand. And third date's the charm.” 

“Please tell me that's not a thing you believe,” Pietro said, pushing himself into a sitting position and sounding much more sober than he had a minute ago. 

Remy sat back, frowning. “No, but I thought we liked each other. Enough ta date, and ta, you know.” 

“Lord help me, I do like you,” Pietro said. He massaged his temples. 

“There's a but there,” Remy said. 

Pietro raked his fingers through his hair and muttered, “How do I explain this?” 

“In words, plain and simple,” Remy said. He was starting to feel more sober as well, seeing Pietro agitated and struggling to express something that was clearly very important. “I'm listening.” 

“I should have told you when we got into this,” Pietro said, “but it happened without either of us really expecting it. This isn't what you signed up for, and you don't have to stay if you don't want to.” 

“Um,” Remy said. He wasn't sure what else to say without context. 

“I don't like sex,” Pietro said, deliberately slow. 

Remy blinked. 

“I understand,” Pietro continued, looking down, “if that's an essential part of relationships to you. I just don't feel any desire to have sex. Kissing, yes. Cuddling, if no one else is around and you've locked the door because ifLornatakesanotherpictureofusI'llkillher. Making out is as far as I'll go.” 

“Wait,” Remy said. “You mean ta tell me, you were in this for my personality?” 

“My standards must have dropped since my divorce but yes,” Pietro said. “As insufferable as you are.” 

“Well then,” Remy shrugged, “I guess I can be in it for your personality as well. That's how we got inta this mess.” 

It was Pietro's turn to stare. “This is not a problem for you?” 

“I like you,” Remy said. “I just like being around you and knowing that you like being around me. I like having someone ta care about, who cares about me. I like knowing someone and trusting them more than I would most people, and I like the intensity of emotion that comes with it. Don't you?” 

Pietro's jaw had dropped. 

Remy grinned. “Yeah, I can be romantic like that.” 

Pietro leaned forward and kissed him, lightly, on the lips. “Thank you.” 

“Nah,” Remy said. “Thank you. I thought I'd never get you ta open up. And now we're dating. That's something.” 

“It is,” Pietro agreed. 

“And,” Remy continued, “I just want you ta remember everything I just said. 'Cause what we do with our pensises ain't the end-all-be-all.” 

Pietro pulled away, grimacing. “I'm going to forget that last part. It negates the eloquence of your previous statements.” 

Remy took Pietro's hands in his. “I just don't want you ta feel like, I dunno, like just because of who I've been in the past, you gotta be someone you're not. This is who I am with you, and I'm happy ta be that person.” 

“I don't.” 

“Would you tell me if you were?” Silence. “You're stubborn, Pietro, so I'm just drilling it inta your thick head.” 

“I am not the one with the thick head here,” Pietro said. 

Remy sighed. “So, I got some popcorn in the kitchen, and a movie that I need you ta watch.” 

“What movie?” 

“It's a surprise.” 

Ten minutes and a bowl of popcorn later, Pietro was leaning on Remy's shoulder as he turned on the TV. The cats had settled at their feet. The alcohol had worn off. When Remy glanced down at Pietro, he saw that Pietro looked relaxed. Relieved. And Remy smiled, because this was nice. This was something he needed, just to be with someone. Slow or fast-paced, just to go along with someone else and experience life with them. He hadn't had that for a long time. 

The film's opening credits started, the familiar score picked up, and Pietro muttered, “You have got to be kidding me.” 

Remy pulled him close so he wouldn't escape and said, “Look, I can't have a boyfriend who hasn't seen Star Wars.”


End file.
